Discussions Of The Undead Over A Whiskey And Coke
by ChocolatStar
Summary: It's been 3 months since Racoon go boom, and Jill feels like everyone could do with some fun, so she invites Rebecca over for a drink. However, Rebecca has a confession to make...Totally friendship fluff - no sexy girl on girl. ...Sorry about that ; lol


**Author's Notes: Hey everybody, this is my second Resi fic I'm putting up here. It's just a cute little, unserious, friendshippy thing between Jill and Rebecca - but I hope you all like it anyways. It starts off a bit morbid but there's fluffyness at the end of the tunnel I promise. **

**Feel free to comment. **

**I don't own anything. **

Discussions Of The Un-dead Over A Whiskey And Coke

"Do you ever wonder why Jill?"

Jill Valentine, ex-S.T.A.R.S Alpha team, turned to look at the young, mousey brown- haired girl sitting beside her.

Rebecca Chambers was so young - too young for all that had happened. But hell, weren't they _all _too young? There wasn't exactly a set age that a person would be mentally and physically prepared to take on all manner of unspeakable evil after all was there?

"Wonder why?" she questioned.

Jill had originally asked Rebecca over to her apartment for a drink. It had been three months since Racoon City had gone boom and she'd decided that they could both do with a little alcoholic induced fun…except the fun part of her scenario wasn't going particularly well.

God, Jill thought, would she ever just be able to let down her hair again without having traumatic flashbacks of the walking dead? Would it be an experience that took constant control of her life - forever?

Rebecca's gaze flickered to the floor, as she absently picked at the material of her jeans. "Yeah I mean, do you ever wonder why us, why then?"

"I try not to look back on the past…there are too many bad memories there," Jill answered, before placing a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder, " - and to keep thinking over them will only drive you crazy."

Rebecca felt the familiar lump form in the back of her throat at hearing the words. Perhaps she was going crazy - maybe that would explain why she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Would…," The young medic coughed, steadying her voice as it wavered dangerously, "would you be so quick to forget if something had happened to Chris?"

Jill narrowed her eyes, not unkindly but in question to her friend's words. She dropped her hand and adjusted her position on the couch so that her whole body was facing towards Rebecca. "What do you mean?"

The ex-Bravo member sighed. It was time to finally tell someone what was on her mind - what had been haunting her for the past three months. Perhaps only then could she move on from it.

"I didn't mean that in a nasty way, it's just…ok I never told you guys this before, because I didn't know how you'd take it," she paused, studying Jill's concerned expression. "I wanted to say, but there was never a good chance, you know, in-between all the 'years-of-therapy-will-be-needed-after-all-this-horror' at the train - and the training facility…and the lab…and the Mansion…and then the other lab -" Rebecca, noticing Jill's wry smile, chuckled a little at her own ramblings, "well you were there, you obviously know - and well, then Racoon City decided to get blown up…but before getting to the Mansion I well, met someone."

Jill didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't quite the huge disaster she was expecting to hear. "Ok…met someone? Who someone?"

"A guy," expanded Rebecca, "a guy called Billy Coen."

Jill squinted in confusion, trying to make sense of why that was such a bad thing. "…Ok."

Rebecca sighed, her eyes flicking back to the floor, but her gaze had gone distant, as if remembering another time, another place. "I met him when our copter went down in the Arklay Mountains and we were made to search the surrounding area. We found an overturned truck there, with two…dead officers inside and a file that told us the men had been transporting a criminal for execution."

Jill stayed quiet, while Rebecca paused for a moment.

"The criminal was lieutenant Coen….Billy. I met him in the train I told you guys about…at first us joining forces was just about survival, but then, I don't know…something changed. …I knew him for not even a day, and I don't know if it was the fact that we were in a life or death situation together, or that he saved my life countless times, or that…he truly seemed to care about me, but since that day I haven't been able to get him out of my mind." Rebecca stopped, her mind whirling back to the present, tears coming to her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them down. Jill was staring at her with a mixed expression of sympathy and uncertainty. "We parted ways Jill, and I have no idea if he's even alive. What if…what if he went into those woods and those dogs got him? What if he never left Racoon and got obliterated?"

There was silence for a moment, bar the muffled sniffling from the young rookie.

"Rebecca," began Jill softly, "Billy survived zombies, zombie dogs, those leech monsters you told us about, not to mention that giant leech Queen thingie…now do you think he went through all that, just to get blown up?"

The young girl's distress quieted then, as she looked to Jill with newfound hope - and the older woman pushed on, determined to make her friend feel better about what had obviously been plaguing her. "I bet he's fine. He's a survivor - he has to be. …Billy was a good guy wasn't he?"

It wasn't a question. Jill trusted that the medic's intuition was good.

Rebecca nodded, the last remnants of tears drying against her cheek, leaving little salty trails in their wake. "He was. Billy had been charged for something he hadn't done. They say he killed people - but I know he didn't."

"He was a good guy," Jill continued, "and I bet he's still fighting the good fight now, just waiting for you to find him."

Rebecca smiled. It might have been false hope that Jill was feeding her - comforting words to help the poor little rookie with her big problems - but they resonated true with that rookie, and she was grateful for them.

"Thank you Jill. I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Jill smirked, adding, "Hell I'm always right. I'm older you see and hence always right - it's the rules of age."

And then the ex-Alpha member laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She laughed hard and loud and didn't even care that she might seem somewhat mental to the younger girl.

Jill didn't though, because Rebecca laughed too - harder and louder even than her friend, until the whole thing seemed to become a contest of who could make the most noise.

It wasn't that Jill's joke was particularly funny, it was in that instant - a release - finally - from the fear and pain of the last several months. It was the future. A happy, laughter-filled future.

After the girls hysterics subsided, Jill turned to Rebecca, her expression so suddenly intense that the light-hearted atmosphere previous seemed to all but vanish. Rebecca stared worriedly back at Jill, wondering what could have changed between them in the last couple of seconds, as the older woman leaned forward, saying, "Just tell me one thing Rebecca," she paused to slowly look behind both shoulders, as if checking that they really were alone, and then waited a beat more, before finally solemnly finishing, "was he hot?"

Rebecca's eyed the woman in uncertain confusion, before a smirk slowly pulled it's way onto Miss Valentine's sly little mouth. "I mean did you get a good look at his ass?"

"Jill! I was in a life or death situation thank you very much!" Rebecca mocked scolded, smacking her friend playfully on the arm, before quickly relenting, "…but ok yeah I did!"

The girls, armed with their whiskey and cokes, giggled like fifteen year olds long into the night and most of the morning. They still had a job to do of course. Umbrella needed to be taken down…but the course of justice and the roaming un-dead could be put on hold…for at least one night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
